


The Luck You Got

by omilymeers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Steve Rogers, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilymeers/pseuds/omilymeers
Summary: Two years after the second snap, there was one thing that the New Avengers didn't expect they would get, more time.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay Avengers, we need to finish this now,” Maggie said. “Ant-Man, Wasp, get that thing turned off. We don’t know where it goes. Spiderman and Captain America, I want you two taking out the drones. Barnes, you're with me.”   
The New Avengers had just finished fighting a large number of robotic soldiers, a new HYDRA tactic since the Battle for Earth since their numbers had been low for years. Many drones still flew over head, and there was still another issue that they had to handle before they could leave.  
“On it Phoenix,” Hope, the Wasp, said, as her and Scott, the Ant-Man both shrunk.  
“I still don’t get why we have to use code names on the field, it’s not like there are any hidden identities now,” Scott complained as he grabbed Hope so she could fly the pair of them to the top of the building where a device was shooting energy into the sky where an opening had been created, much like in the Battle of New York.  
“It’s not my choice, the UN wants us to use our code names for record-keeping,” Maggie said, running up to the building that had the device on top with Barnes.  
Barnes rammed the door open, prepared for a fight, but there were no HYDRA agents. She shared a glance with him before saying, “Does anyone see any HYDRA agents? The intell said they would be here,” over the comlinks.  
“No one out here,” Sam Wilson, the new Captain America said.   
“No one is up here,” Scott said.   
Maggie took a deep breath in an effort to keep herself steady before she said, “Scott, Hope, try and turn it off, I’m coming up. Sam, Peter, James is coming to help with the drones, we need to get out of here, I think it might be a trap.”  
“You got- Hope!” Scott yelled, cutting himself off. Maggie could hear them both yelling before both of their coms went dead.   
“Scott? What happened?” Maggie asked, racing up the stairs, James just behind her.  
“They- They got taken into the hole,” Sam said in shock.  
“I couldn’t see it properly, but it looks like something had pushed them in,” Peter said, “Give me a second and I can look.”  
“Stick to the drones, James and I have this,” Maggie said.  
They reached the top of the staircase and opened the door. Walking out, there was nothing there. Walking out slightly more Maggie could see that there were sensors all over the rooftop.   
“James, get back,” Maggie said, lifting her hands and twisting them. One of the sensors slowly began to leave the ground, but so did the others. One of the others that lifted, hit her leg, sending a burst of energy at her that she couldn’t deflect. The burst sent her towards the stream going towards the sky and sent her flying into the hole in the sky. The last thing she remembered was James yelling and something hitting her leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening her eyes, Maggie could see the grey walls that haunted her nightmares.   
Stainless steel walls covered three walls, while on the forth there was a glass wall with a door in the center of it. Within the room, there was a toilet and the bed she was laying on. Through the glass wall, she would see the chair that they had used to torture her and all the machines and people used to torture her. She could also see the HYDRA agents that had tortured her for months.  
What she would see in the glass reflection was what really surprised her. She was not seeing the 23-year old who lead the Avengers, but instead her 16-year-old self. Her dark hair was matted and long, almost waist length, her skin was pale and her face was skinny and lifeless and she had large bags under her skin. She was wearing a long hospital gown and she could see that under it, her body was no longer skinny and toned, but bonny with very little muscle.   
Maggie could not tell what had happened. Had the portal sent her into her worst memories? To the nightmares that kept her up at night even years later? Or was it something bigger than that?  
With very few other options, she slowly stood up, and moved her hand out and slowly twisted her wrist, willing the doorknob to turn. Telekinesis was one of the few good things that she could say that came out of her time as a HYDRA experiment.   
She slowly willed the door open, and no one noticed. She walked out through the door, taking care to make no noise.   
“I think it’s time that I played God for a second,” Maggie said, bringing all of the attention to herself. There were 7 scientists in the room and 3 guards. The guards immediately pointed their guns at her and shot.   
Maggie threw her hands up in front of her and redirected the bullets back at them. Killing all 3 of them. She could see one of the scientists push a panic button out of the corner of her eye. She then threw her hands out to her sides and pushed all off the scientists on to the walls around the room. Holding all the scientists to the walls, she took a knife from a table with her powers and slit each of their throats. It was then that 20 guards stormed into the room, surrounding her.   
“On your knees!” one yelled at her.  
“Do you honestly think that will work?” Maggie questioned.   
All the guards immediately shot at her, causing her to throw her hands up in the air, and due the same thing that she had done with the original guards.   
“What the fuck,” she mumbled to herself, leaning down next to one of the bodies. She took his gun out of his hand, and checked his pockets. In there, she found his wallet, which only had 300 dollars in it and his phone. Checking the phone, 0the first thing that she was the date. April 5, 2018. One month until the snap. One month until Thanos came. She quickly opened the phone, and dialled the number of one of the people she trusted the most.  
After ringing for a bit, Maggie began to panic. What if she didn’t pick up? What if something had happened? She knew that it was not rational, but after what had happened, how could she be?  
When the phone was picked up, she heard, “This is Hope van Daye, how may I help you?” in a slightly panicked voice.  
“Hope?” Maggie asked quietly, wishing her voice hadn’t cracked.  
“Oh my god, Maggie. Are you okay?” Hope asked.  
“I- I don’t understand what happened. I went through the portal, and I woke up-” Maggie choked out, but cut herself off due to the fact that she was unable to breathe.  
“Hey, listen to me. Take some deep breaths. I’m right here. I’ve got you,” Hope said very calmly, even though Maggie could tell that she wasn’t.  
Maggie took several deep breaths, taking minutes to force herself to calm down. She knew that she would be able to panic later, and that now was not the time for it.  
Once calm, she said, “I think I’m okay now.”  
“Take your time, do not push yourself,” Hope said.  
“I’m okay. I just want to get out of here,” Maggie said, as she moved from the room that she had killed all of those men in, and into the hallway.   
“Kurt is finding your location now, I think he’s almost got it,” Hope said.  
“Thank you,” Maggie whispered, and slid down the wall to sit down.  
“We love you Maggie, we want to keep you safe. The entire team wants that,” Hope said.  
“I know, It’s just hard. After everything that's happened, with Obie, with Rogers, Ross, Romanoff, T’Challa. I love you and the team, but I don’t always understand how you all do the same for me,” Maggie said quietly.  
“I know for me, I trust you because of what you have done for us, and it wasn’t something you had to do. After what happened, you threw into recreating the Avengers, making the team, making a new image. You came to me, someone you had talked to once before, for advice. You put your trust in me, so in return, I gave you my trust. You have never broken that trust. I love you because of who you are. The entire team loves you for who you are, just as you do the same of us,” Hope said quietly.  
“Thank you,” Maggie whispered quietly after a few minutes.  
“You don’t have to thank me,” Hope said, right before yelling could be heard from the other end of the phone.  
The yelling went for a few minutes, before it stopped and Hope said, “Kurt found where you are. It’s about 30 minutes from where Scott and I are right now. Either him and I can come get you, or we can contact Stark Industries and see if either Rhodey or someone else can come get you.”  
“Can you please come get me,” Maggie answered immediately.   
“Okay,” Hope said. “Scott and I will be on the road in a few minutes. We’re going to get some stuff we need, since I don’t think we will be back for a while. Is there anything you need?”  
“Clothes, probably a hairbrush,” Maggie said.  
“Okay, I’ll get some of my stuff,” Hope said.   
Maggie could hear Hope moving around, and could also hear Scott yelling in the background. She couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying, but it was comforting to her to be able to hear them.  
“Okay, we are leaving now. Do you want me to stay on the phone?” Hope asked.  
“Please,” Maggie replied.  
“Okay,” Hope said.  
They stayed quiet for several minutes. Maggie could hear the car start and them begin to drive to where she was.  
“I felt something stick to my leg when I came through. Do you think Peter would have followed me?” Maggie asked.  
“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Scott said.   
Speakerphone.  
“That guy would do just about anything for you,” Scott continued, “and going through a portal, that’s easy for him.”  
“I’m going to kill him if he did,” Maggie sighed.  
“If Hope and I got dropped here, then he probably did too. And it’s probably better that he did anyways. You guys are connected or something,” Scott said.  
“Scott!” Hope yelled, which caused Maggie to laugh.  
“He’s not wrong,” Maggie said.  
“Just because he’s not wrong does not mean that it’s appropriate to say,” Hope said.  
“Do you think he did though?” Maggie asked. It’s not that she wished whatever had happened here on anymore, but having her best friend here would be a big relief.  
“You said you felt something stick to you leg when you came through, so I would say so. I can’t think of anything on the roof that would have stuck to you,” Hope said.  
“I still have no idea what happened,” Scott said.  
“I don’t think any of us do to be honest,” Maggie said.  
“I would say this is time travel, but we did that and it wasn’t like that,” Scott said.  
“Yeah,” Maggie mumbled looking down at herself. “If it was how it was last time, then I would not look 16.”  
“You look 16?” Hope questioned.  
“Yeah, I look how I did when the snap happened and I got out of HYDRA,” Maggie said.  
“Are you sure?” Scott asked.  
“Scott, my hair hasn’t been longer than shoulder length since I was at HYDRA. I think I would remember if I had let my hair grow out,” Maggie said.  
“How long is it?” Scott asked.  
“It’s to my ass Scott,” Maggie snapped.  
“Okay, so something did happen in that portal,” Scott said.  
“Jesus Scott,” Hope mumbled.  
“It’s okay Hope, I’ll just kick his ass in training next time,” Maggie said, smirking. She would hear Scott groan on the other side of the phone.  
“You don’t fight fair,” Scott groaned.  
Maggie laughed. “You’re the only one that fights fair,” she said.  
“Hey!” Scott exclaimed. “Rhodey fights fair and so does James!”  
“Have you met either of them? I don’t think either of them ever have fought fair,” Maggie laughed.  
“What?” Scott exclaimed.  
“You really think either of them fight fair? James spends most of his time with either me or Sam and Rhodey was best friends with my dad since they went to college together?” Maggie laughed.  
“Then why do I ever win against James?” Scott exclaimed.  
“I honestly think he likes losing sometimes,” Hope said.  
“He won’t spar with me because I’m the only one that will for sure win against him no matter how dirty he fights,” Maggie laughed.  
“How do you win?” Scott asked.  
“You just need to fight dirtier than your opponent,” Maggie laughed.  
“Okay, Maggie, we are pulling up to the location. It just looks like an old warehouse,” Hope said, completely sombering the conversation.  
“Yeah,” Maggie breathed. “If you go in though the main set of doors in the front, there will be 2 sets of stairs, one right by the doors and one at the other end of the room. Go up the ones at the other end of the room, and there will be a hallway behind you when you get to the top. I’m near the end of it.”  
“Okay,” Hope said. “One of us is going to stay here and the other is going to come and get you. Do you care which one of us comes to get you?”   
“It doesn’t matter,” Maggie mumbled.  
“Does it not actually matter? We don’t want one of us to come up, and you will be upset,” Hope said.  
“It honestly does not matter, I promise,” Maggie said, and then the line went dead. She looked down at her phone and saw that it had died. She put the phone on the ground and got to her feet. She could hear footsteps downstairs, moving towards the stairs. She walked along the wall, and opened her mind to the rest of the world. Scott. His thoughts were loud, and filled with worry. Worry for her, for Hope, for Cassie and for the rest of the team.  
“Hey Scott,” Maggie said, turning the corner to the hall with the stairs in it. She could see Scott at the top of the stairs, looking around.  
“Holy shit,” he said looking at her.   
“I know I look like shit,” she said with a small smile.  
“How- Mind reading, I keep forgetting you can do that,” Scott said.  
“Everyone does because I never use it exempt for extreme circumstances,” Maggie said.  
“And this is the most extreme,” Scott said, tossing a plastic bag at her. “I brought in the clothes you wanted. I think Hope threw in a pair of flip flops and a hoodie.”  
Maggie quickly opened the bag and put on the sweatpants, tank top and hoodie before slipping on the flip flops.   
“Are you okay?” Scott asked once Maggie had finished changing.  
“As good as I can be,” Maggie said, walking towards the stairs and going down them.  
“That’s not a real answer,” Scott said.  
Maggie took a deep breath and turned towards him when she reached the bottom of the stairs.   
“I’m fucking horrible, Scott. I have to go see my dad, who has been dead for 2 years, my teammates who probably won’t remember who I was, not who I am now, my best friend who may or may not have gone through that hole and may or may not remember all the shit we’ve gone through the last two years, and on top of it all, everyone will be walking on eggshells around me, because I was held captive for months by HYDRA,” she said, tears streaming down her face.   
Scott put a hand on her shoulder, which caused Maggie to throw her arms around him.  
“Hey, hey, you’re okay. Hope and I won’t leave you, your dad will understand, and Peter… there’s such a small chance that he didn’t come through, and even if he didn’t, he’ll still support you. You aren’t alone,” he said, hugging her back.  
It took Maggie several minutes to calm down and pull back from the hug. “Okay, I’m good now,” she said as she did so, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.  
Scott gave her a look.  
“Okay, I might not be but I will,” she said, and walked out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1500130
> 
> Face Claim: Maia Mitchell


End file.
